Meet the UFO's - The new Flock
by MyKidneysHateMe
Summary: You've all heard of the Flock. Well now there's a new gang in town - The UFO's. One day they meet a mysterious young girl. How will they react when they find out where she came from? What secrets and mysteries will she unwrap? Follow the gang as they go through the wonderous stages of adventure! Rated T for minor violence. Image from Google
1. Strange Girl

Hey there, my name is Torrent. I belong to a band called The UFO's. We have that name because Ivy, Corner, Jake and I, all have wings. We all have our own individual 'skills'.

**Ivy: **Wings, Can shoot venomous gasses from her pores, can change her appearance, voice and personality. **Description:** Long, black hair with white highlights that reach her shoulder blades.

With a tall, slender body. 16

**Corner:** Wings, Can turn invisible, Can heal wounds. **Description:** Black hair that sticks up into spikes, a head taller than Ivy. 15

**Jake: **Wings, telekinesis, lion features. **Description: **Sandy colored hair, muscles and same height as Corner. 17

**Torrent: **Wings, Telepathy, wolf features. **Description:** Black hair sticking up like Corner but with electric blue tips, A little taller than Ivy. 17

Ivy is in charge and I'm second-in-command. Jake is the biggest softie you'll ever meet.

Anyways, back to the story.

We were practicing our songs at the stadium when we noticed a huge bird flying towards us. But then I noticed that it was wearing clothes and had a face- A human one.

It landed in front of us. It was a young girl who looked about 13 with long, brown hair that reached the bottom of her back. She wore a whitey-yellow tatty shirt with light brown thin trousers and no shoes.

"Hey! I heard that you lot are mutants like me!" She held out her hand towards me. "Shadow, at your service." I shook her hand.

"We are the UFO's. I'm Torrent, That's Jake, Corner and Ivy who's in charge." I said nodding to everyone in turn. She grinned.

"Cool! So what are your powers then?" She asked.

"Well, Ivy hasWings, Can shoot venomous gasses from her pores, can change her appearance, voice and personality and is 16. Corner has Wings, Can turn invisible, can heal wounds and is 15. Jake hasWings, telekinesis, lion features and is 17. And I have Wings, Telepathy, wolf features and I'm 17." Her grin widened, but her eyes never left Corner.

"Cool! I have wings, Telekinesis, Shape-shifter, a weapons expert and a dark side and I'm 12" What was that about a dark side? Then Jake spoke up.

"Whoa there. You're 12?!" She laughed.

"Yes I am" He looked quite shocked. Ivy walked over to her with a stern look on her face and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt.

"Who told you about us?" She shouted. I touched Ivy's shoulder.

"Ivy calm down. She's just a kid." She lowered her hand. The kid rubbed her neck.

"There was rumors going around.." She paused. "The Place I came from... about a group of mutants at the stadium."

"Where is this place you come from then?" Jake asked. She hesitated.

"I came from The School." Crap. Ivy freaked.

"What The School?! How on Earth did you get out? You could be a spy for all we know!"

"I'm not a spy! I only just escaped with my life!" Ivy punched her. The kid fell to the ground, out cold. I grabbed Ivy's arm.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" I shouted. Corner walked over and picked the kid up.

"She isn't dead. Well done Ivy." He said with hatred lacing his voice. Jake, Ivy and I just stood there shocked. This was the first time he had ever said anything to us. Ever. He started walking towards the van- Our car that we use when we aren't flying.

"I'm taking her to the infirmary, you guys will have to fly back." He got in the van and drove off.

When we got back we found Corner in the infirmary. The kid was awake thank god. He was healing a cut on the her forehead. When she saw Ivy she flew up to the ceiling and sat of one of the beams.

"Stay away from me." She yelled at Ivy. I decided to look around in Shadows' mind. I dived into her thoughts. She did come from the school but she wasn't a spy. She was sent to the school when she was five and her real name is Nimilin Rogue. Her parents beat her since she was little and one day they got bored of her sothey sent her to The School for the money. Her brother is... Corner?

Suddenly I'm back in the room and everyone's staring at me. I projected the things I just saw to Jake. His eyes widened.

"Seriously?" I nodded. He looked at Corner.

"Is that your..." Corner nodded. I looked up at Shadow.

"Don't worry Shadow, we won't hurt you and if anyone does I'm sure your brother will deal with it." Her eyes widened.

"How did you know..?"

"Telepathic, kid." She slowly hovered down - Telekinetic upside - and hid behind Corner, who glared at Ivy. Corner opened his mouth to speak.

"My real name is Harry Rogue. And this is my sister, Nimilin Rogue." Jake ran over and lifted Shadow up, who squealed.

"Hey why don't we all tell our real names eh? I'm Malik James." Jake said as Shadow climbed into his back. He looked at Ivy. She sighed.

"My real name Anastasia Lucas." Jake cheered.

"Yay we're bonding after two years of us getting together as group!" He said running around with Shadow laughing on his back. I walked over to Corner who was watching Jake and Shadow with a hint of a smile on his face.

"What did she mean about a dark side earlier?" He looked at me.

"She has another side to her, I guess you can say. If she feels her family or friends are threatened or if she's really angry or scared, she transforms into a girl who shows no mercy to her enemies. And now you guys are a part her family even if she isn't a part of yours. It's in her nature to protect you guys now." I was surprised. I looked at Ivy who was listening too. She looked really guilty. I looked over to Shadow and Jake. Jake was talking to her while she was using her telekinetic powers to flick stuff at him from behind and kept on turning around to see who it was and Shadow laughing her head off.

I turned to Ivy.

"Can she stay with us?" She looked over to Shadow and Jake. She sighed.

"She makes everyone really happy. So I guess she can stay. I mean can she fight?" She asked looking at Corner. He nodded.

"She is almost too good at it. With her powers and she can throw a mean knife, shoot an arrow precisely and can shoot a gun with intense accuracy." Jake whistled from across the room and poked Shadow.

"You're a little fighting machine ain't ya?" She grinned.

"Yeah! I'm a lean, mean, fighting machine!" Ivy walked over to Shadow and Jake. Jake stood up and walked over to us. Ivy talked to Shadow for a bit and they hugged. She stood up and walked over to us.

"She's all yours Jake." He ran over to Shadow. Suddenly She screamed.

"What did you do Jake?" Ivy said in a mocking tone, but looking worried as she walks over. Corner beats her there.

"What is it Shad?" She looks petrified. His eyes widen when she whispers something in his ear. He stands up.

"Everyone fighting positions. Now." Ivy looked at him.

"What is it?" He looks us all in the eyes.

"Aliens." What? Jake speaks up.

"Aliens?" Corner nods.

"Shadow has some Alien friends but she isn't sure if it is them." Shadow stood up.

"I'm going to see if it's them." Corner looked at her.

"At least take your knives and your guns." She looked delighted.

"You kept them!" He smiled and ran out of the room. When he came back in he was carrying two boxes. He placed them on the table. He grabbed the first, smaller box and opened it. Inside, it contained two handguns with a belt strap. Shadow put the belt on underneath her shirt so you couldn't see it and put the guns in the holders. Corner grabbed the second bigger box, in which contain two fighting knives. Shadow held one in each hand. Suddenly there was a loud bang from the main eating area. Shadow ran out of the room after Corner attached a camera to her shirt. We all stood in front of the television screen where the picture from the camera was.

"I've already installed cameras around the building so I'll put those on for better coverage." Corner explained streaming the live camera footage to the screen. There was a picture of Shadow stood in the eating area gripping her knives so tight you could see her knuckles going white. She looked around and when she faced forward again she flinched and held her knives out and then relaxed, dropping them. She ran over to three figures on the other side of the room and hugged the middle one. I looked at Corner.

"Don't worry it's her friends. Tanner, the little one on the end, Panor, the tall one on the other end and Kilot the middle one." Shadow was talking to the middle one, Kilot, looking started typing on the computer linked to the screen.

"Hold on I'll get the sound up." There was a click.

_-So sorry Shadow they forced us. Saying they would kill us if we didn't do it._ Kilot looked really sad and guilty. Shadow looked confused.

_Why are you apologizing? What are you talking about?"_ Kilot stood up. There was a scraping noise and Shadow turned around to see two other aliens picking up her knives. Suddenly an alien grabbed her from behind and put his hand over her mouth. She squirmed around.

Jake, Ivy, Corner and I all grabbed a gun from the rack by the door and ran to the eating area. Corner ran in and shouted to Shadow to use her guns. She grabbed them from under her shirt and shot every alien besides her friends in the center of their foreheads. If you don't think that's impressive, there was about 30 aliens in the room. Jake whistled.

"Whoa. You've got an insane aim!" Shadow dropped her guns on the floor and ran over to Corner. He lifted her up and held her tight as he walked over to the Aliens.

"Guys, this is Panor, Tanner and Kilot." He said nodding to each of them in turn. There was a chorus of "hey's" and "hi's". Corner looked at the Aliens.

"Panor, Tanner, Kilot, this is my family. Ivy, Jake, Torrent and you already know Shadow." Shadow waved at them. Kilot Walked over and took Shadow from Corners' arms.

"Thanks for saving our skins Shad!" He said spinning her around. He paused. "Again."Corner chuckled.

"What does he mean by again?" I asked. Corner glanced at me.

"She's saved their skin more than once. On their planet and ours." I looked into Shadow's mind again. I found the memories of when she was abused by her parents. I was shocked. They used to beat her and Corner until they were near dead. They used bottles, bats, knives, scalding water, everything you could think of. Corner and Shadow had been through a lot. What shocked me the most though, is that the day their parents gave them over they told Shadow and Corner that they loved them and that they were sorry.

Corner looked at Ivy. "Can they stay for a while?" Ivy looked at the Alien trio. "Yeah I guess they can."

Shadow cheered. "Yay! Now I don't have to fly aaaaallllll they way to Haejoe!" Jake looked confused. "Haejoe?" Corner chuckled. "Haejoe is what Kilot, Tanner and Panor's planet is called"

"Oh" Was all Jake said.

**Hey Peeps! I hope you liked that reaalllyy long first chapter! This is my first Fanfic so I'm pretty excited!**

**R&R!**

**~Dark**


	2. Musical Talents and Finding Ryan

**Hey guys! Good to know people are reading my story. This chapter may not be as long but still. Oh and I forgot to say in the last chapter that I don't own Maximum Ride or The School but I do own all of the characters!**

The whole group had decided that we should fly over Maine and find somewhere to stay for a while. Me and Ivy had saved up a bunch of money just incase we needed somewhere to stay for a while. We flew to a hotel and booked a room. When we all had found our room - which involved Jake and Shadow running up and down every hallway, screaming every room number and getting weird looks from the other people who were staying at the hotel - we all sat down in at circle-ish shape around the room. Jake and Shadow were on the bed chatting excitedly, Corner and Ivy sat of the sofa and me, Panor, Tanner andKilot were on the floor. There was an akward silence until Corner decided to break it.

"How are we going to stop the Aliens from destroying everything?"

Panor cleared his throat. "We have to find the leader and kill him." Ivy looked confused.

"Who is the leader and do you know where to find him?" This time Tanner spoke up.

"The leader is called VelcioSecros and we can find him in Florida. He hides in the waterpark there." Ivy looked at the aliens. "How doyou guys know so much?" Shadow spoke up. "These three were in charge of the whole army before they left." Everyone had a look of realization on their faces. Suddenly Corner perked up. "Hey Shadow why don't you show the guys your amazing singing?" Shadow looked at him. "But I don't have my guitar." He smiled "I found one in the closet." Her face lit up as she ran over to the closet and pulled out a guitar. She sat down on the bed and made sure it was tuned. When she had finished she looked up. "What shall I play?" Corner thought for a while. "Safe and sound" She nodded.

_I remember tears streaming down your faceWhen I said, "I'll never let you go"When all those shadows almost killed your lightI remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_  
_Just close your eyesThe sun is going downYou'll be alrightNo one can hurt you nowCome morning lightYou and I'll be safe and sound_  
_Don't you dare look out your window, darling,Everything's on fireThe war outside our door keeps raging onHold on to this lullabyEven when the music's goneGone_  
_Just close your eyesThe sun is going downYou'll be alrightNo one can hurt you nowCome morning lightYou and I'll be safe and sound_  
_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, OoohOooh, Oooh, Oooh, OoohLa La (La La)La La (La La)Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, OoohOooh, Oooh, Oooh, OoohLa La (La La)_  
_Just close your eyesYou'll be alrightCome morning light,You and I'll be safe and sound..._  
_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh. [x7]_

Everyone was amazed_. _Jake stood up and ran around the room screaming 'ANOTHER'! She smiled and started to sing another song.

_You take a deep breath and you walk through the doorsIt's the morning of your very first dayYou say "Hi" to your friends you ain't seen in a whileTry and stay out of everybody's wayIt's your freshman year and you're gonna be hereFor the next four years in this townHoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say"You know, I haven't seen you around before"_  
_'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love youYou're gonna believe themAnd when you're fifteenFeeling like there's nothing to figure outWell count to ten, take it inThis is life before you know who you're gonna beFifteen_  
_You sit in class next to a redheaded AbigailAnd soon enough you're best friendsLaughing at the other girls who think they're so coolWe'll be out of here as soon as we canAnd then you're on your very first date and he's got a carAnd you're feeling like flyingAnd your mamma's waiting upand you're thinking he's the oneAnd you're dancing 'round the room when the night ends, when the night ends_  
_'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love youYou're gonna believe themWhen you're fifteen and your first kiss makes your head spin aroundBut in your life you'll do things greater than dating the boy of the football teamBut I didn't know it at fifteen_  
_When all you wanted was to be wantedWish you could go back and tell yourself what you know now_  
_Back then I swore I was gonna marry him somedayBut I realized some bigger dreams of mineAnd Abigail gave everything she had to a boy who changed his mindAnd we both cried_  
_'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love youYou're gonna believe themAnd when you're fifteen, don't forget to look before you fallI've found time can heal most anythingAnd you just might find who you're supposed to beI didn't know who I was supposed to be at fifteen_  
_La lalalalaLa lalalalaLa lalalala_  
_Your very first dayYou take a deep breath, girlTake a deep breath as you walk through the doors._  
Everyone clapped. But suddenly she stopped dead. Her eyes clouded over. Jake screamed like a girl. "OMG! WHAT HAPPENING TO HER?!" He just got blank looks from everyone. "She's just having a vision. Someone she knows is nearby." Suddenly she blinked several times, snapping out of her vision. She broke into smile. "Ryan is here! He's in this hotel!" Corner laughed excitedly. "Where?!" She jumped up and down. "He's in the lunch hall!" He stood up. "Let's go then!" Shadow jumped onto Jake's back and everyone ran out of the room towards the lunch hall. I went up to Corner. "Who is Ryan?" He smiled. "He is our best friend and he swore an oath to Shadow to be her guardian." I nodded. We reached the lunch hall and Shadow motioned for us all to be quiet. She climbed down from Jake's back and pounced on a teenage boy who was about 14. He turned around grinning. "Shadow!" He pulled her into a hug.

Jake made a pouty face. "What's up Jake?" He sniffed. "My little girl is growing up" I rolled my eyes.

**And that's a rap! By the way, I don't own either of those songs they belong to Taylor Swift.I'll update next week!**


	3. AN

**Hey peeps I'm sooooo sorry for not updating! Some pretty serious stuff came up so I was very busy. But now I'm free! So I'm currently writing the next chapter now! It will be up soon!**

**Also as some of you may notice, I've changed my name to MyKidneysHateMe.**

**See ya!**

**~Kidneys**


End file.
